It Was Still His
by drowning in technicolor dreams
Summary: You don't like him. Right? Wrong. But he's not yours now.
1. It Was Still His

**I have no idea where this came from. **

**It Was Still _His_**

You don't like him.

You don't.

Right?

Wrong.

But he's not yours now.

Is he?

No, he's not.

He's someone else's now.

You hate him for giving you up.

You hate him.

Wrong.

You can never hate him.

No matter what.

You just couldn't.

You watched him from afar.

They were laughing.

You can't help but wish you were the one laughing beside him.

Maybe they were laughing about you.

You never know.

You know you should have felt something in your heart.

But you haven't.

You can't really break a broken heart, can you?

It's already broken.

Shattered.

Into a million pieces.

You can't pick up the pieces.

You can't put it back together.

He's the only one that can put it back together.

Even if he was the one who had it and threw it away.

Breaking it into a million pieces.

But he still had the pieces.

No matter how broken it was.

It was still his.

No matter how much you tried to get it back.

It was still his.

Even if his heart was given to someone else.

It was still his.

You don't think he'll ever give it back.

It was still his.

Even if you don't have his.

It was still his.

He still had your heart.

_It was still his._

**You decide who I'm talking about. I have someone in mind, but I'll let you use your imagination as to who's the girl and who's the guy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the clique. Do you really think Lisi Harrison would write something like this?**

**This is dedicated to D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S**

**I copied her writing style.**

**She doesn't write for Clique, but she's awesome. **

**Check her stuff.**


	2. You Ignore It

**I have decided to make this into a short series, but, with a little twist.**

**I won't be telling you who the characters are, except for the last chapter. Kay? **

**So, for now, this has absolutely no pairings. Except in my mind, but I can always change it...Tell me who you want, though. **

**Some of the chapters will be really short too. This has a time-jump.**

**DISCLAIMED**

**You Ignore It.**

You see her looking at you.

She turns away.

You still look.

She talks to a boy beside her.

Something inside of you ignites.

You ignore it.

You think of the other girl.

Your girlfriend.

You've been together for a month.

After you dumped _her._

She stops talking to the boy beside her.

You smile a little.

She sees you smiling.

You wipe it off your face.

She turns away again.

Your thoughts flitter back to your girlfriend.

She's right for you.

Everyone says so.

You start wondering if she really is.

_She is._

That's what you tell yourself.

She sneaks a peek at you again.

She thinks you don't notice.

But you do.

She turns back to the boy beside her.

She laughs at something he said.

Something inside of you ignites.

You ignore it.

You won't admit to it.

You know what it's called.

Jealousy.

Why are you jealous?


	3. You Smile Again

**DISCLAIMED**

**You Smile Again**

You can see it in her eyes.

The way she looks at the two of you.

You smile to yourself.

She deserves it.

She doesn't deserve him.

_You_ deserve him.

You know she pretending.

Pretending she's over him.

Pretending she's not hurt.

You can see it.

You laugh at her.

She deserves everything.

You smile again.

**Told you some of it would be short. This shows a little sneak peek at the girlfriend's mind. Yeah. She's mean.**


	4. You Know He Loves You

**DISCLAIMED.**

**You Know He Loves You**

You see _him_ looking at you.

Looking at your hand.

Clasped around another's.

You smile at your new boyfriend.

He's perfect.

He's everything.

You smile.

You deserve someone like him.

The perfect boyfriend.

You soon become the perfect couple.

Adored.

_Envied._

Your boyfriend smiles back at you.

He looks at your eyes.

You look at his.

He leans down and kisses you.

His kiss is full of love.

Passionate.

You smile.

You know he feels the sparks.

You know he loves you.

You just don't know if you feel it too.


	5. The Fireworks Never Come

**DISCLAIMED.**

**The Fireworks Never Come.**

You're jealous again.

You see _her _kissing her new boyfriend.

You look at your girlfriend.

She's beautiful.

You know you don't love her.

Not at all.

But she loves you.

You don't want to hurt her.

You've already done enough damage to _one_ girl's heart.

Maybe you'll learn to love her.

In time.

Maybe you'll get over _her._

In time.

_You can't._

Face it.

You still like _her._

You look back at your girlfriend.

She's looking at you.

Maybe she can help you get over _her._

You smile at your girlfriend.

She smiles back.

You kiss her.

You close your eyes and wait for them.

The thing everyone wants to feel in a kiss.

_Fireworks._

They don't come.


	6. She Whines Again

**DISCLAIMED**

**Time jump. Girl and her new boyfriend have been together for one month. Guy and his girlfriend have been together for two.**

**She Whines Again**

You're tired of her.

Her clinging.

Her whining.

Her…everything.

"I think we should break up."

"_You're dumping me?"_

"Yes."

Her eyes fill with tears.

She whines again.

You turn your back and leave.


End file.
